


Slowly Sinking

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Hangover, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Back again, Mr Malfoy?" the bartender said, pouring Draco a drink before he was asked.

Draco took the Firewhiskey and tossed it back quickly, then pushed the glass back waiting for a refill.

"Need a room?" he asked after Draco had had four, possibly five shots.

"Yeah." Draco's lips were numb, his brain foggy. He felt the key placed in his hand and he stumbled toward the stairs. "Wake me before sunrise."

"Now look here—" the bartender began but Draco was having none of it.

"I pay you double what I ought to. _Wake_ me before sunrise."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Sink or Swim

Draco woke with a pounding pain in his head. With a groan, he rolled to the edge of the bed and nearly fell out when he heard a booming voice.

"Not dead after all it seems."

"Not so loud, Severus," Draco grumbled. In two quick strides Severus was at his side shouting in his ear.

"You are in NO position to tell ME what to do, Draco!" 

Draco clasped his hands over his ears. "You have something for this?"

"Nothing you deserve." Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and Draco wanted him to crawl in with him.

~*~

"What you _need_ is to be turned over my knee and spanked until _I_ can't take it anymore."

Even in his current state, Draco's cock gave a feeble twitch. "I deserve to be punished."

"Yes, you do." Severus stood and walked toward the door. "You'd enjoy a spanking too much. Instead, I'll leave you with your hangover. When you examine your motives for drinking to excess and acting like a spoiled brat, you know where to find me."

"What are you going to do for me?" Draco said morosely.

"Give you the spanking you _want_ not the one you deserve."


End file.
